warrior_cats_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Beechscorch
is a white Turkish Van with dark ginger tabby patches and a long tail of the same color and yellowish-green eyes. Description Appearance Beechscorch is a medium-sized cat with thick fur of medium length, which warms up easily in direct sunlight and stores a lot of heat- an annoyance during greenleaf, but a very useful thing to have during leafbare. His fur is well-kept and neatly groomed, although it's cleaned only when he has the time and patience to go through his entire pelt. It has a soft, fluffy texture to it, which he doesn't entirely enjoy. The dark ginger patches on his fur are very few, although large, and have intricate swirling patterns of stripes. They cover the top of his head, ears, the back of his neck, his back legs, and near the base of his tail, and their colors are very rich and vibrant. His ears are rounded near the tips, and the inside of his ears are a rich rhubarb pink, the same color of his nose. His eyes, a deep, almost lime green, have tints of yellow near the center, the color of a grassy meadow. Character Beechscorch is a compassionate cat, always looking out for his fellow Clanmates, and he often volunteers to help others out in a way he thinks will help his Clan. This compassion can be viewed as a protective nature by some, but Beechscorch prefers to think of himself as a cat who simply looks out for others, not a defender. He has a nurturing personality, and he sometimes sees if he can help some of the plants grow in the forest or look after the kits in the nursery. However, this caring side of his personality can be his downfall, such as being in a situation when helping other cats would immediately bring him down. He can have an unintentionally prickly side to him when set off by one thing or another, though, and to prevent this side from coming out he often tries calming techniques to help stop himself from being rude to his Clanmates. He is also quite impatient, and often looks for distractions to not dwell on things he is waiting for. This impatience also is one of the things that causes him to be irritable and grouchy. He is very intellectual and detail-oriented, and he often thinks about multiple variables when creating a input-output plan. He also has a knack for predicting the results of various actions, and never does something important before thinking about the consequences of his actions. His opinions are somewhat influenced by the feelings of others, though, and he may struggle to ignore the opinions of the cats around him when creating a plan. Abilities : Biography Kithood and Early Adolescence Beechkit and his twin, Grasskit, were born in ThunderClan, a few days after their father died in a battle. Growing up, the two were very close, although they had to take care of each other themselves as their mother was grieving very deeply over the loss of her mate. They grew up without much of her influence; they were brought up mostly by those who shared the nursery. They were apprenticed at the age of 6 moons, with Beechpaw recieving the mentor of Rainstorm. Beechpaw never thought of his mentor differently because of his kittypet roots, and admired his courage even as a kit. Soon after their apprenticeship, Beechpaw's mother suddenly vanished from the Clan, without a trace or notice as to where she had gone. Beechpaw wasn't so deeply affected by her disappearance since he had little to no interaction with her, but Grasspaw was distraught, as he loved her deeply. Beechpaw attempted to console him, but Grasspaw grew hostile to his attempts, and their relationship slowly faded. This loss was one that did indeed impact Beechpaw, but he tried to turn to his apprenticeship, training hard as he could. Present : Lineage Mother: :Unnamed she-cat - Unknown, presumed deceased Father: :Unnamed tom - Deceased, Residence unknown Brother: Grasspaw - Unknown Relationships Family : Friends : Love Interests : Trivia Images Real Life Image Pixels Please do not edit the gallery unless permitted to do so.